landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting
Crafting is defined as the creation of components or items in game that can be used in tradeskills, combat, or gathering. It is a central pillar to Landmark's idea of a sandbox game. As such, crafting or forming relationships with friends who enjoy crafting will be a huge factor in a player's success in Landmark. Beta and Crafting Between March and May 2015, numerous changes were made to the crafting system. :The list below only accounts for some of the big changes. See the links in this section for comprehensive details not described here. *Most props were removed from the crafting system. Instead, most are placed in the world using the Prop Palette. :*Please verify and update any prop recipes you encounter. *The Salvaging system was removed with the May 2015 update, along with the Ether Stone crafting station. Only armor and weapons will require the use of Ether Shards, Aspects and Essences will now only drop from combat with monsters and monsters will no longer drop armor and weapons or recipes. *The number of crafting stations was reduced to the Workshop (formerly the Tinkerer's Workshop), the Forge (formerly the Stone Forge), and the Sifter (formerly the Masterwork Sifter). A new station, the Replicator as added. *Due to the removal of Ether Shards as a crafting component in most recipes, Ancient Earth was removed from the game. *Numerous crafting components were removed in favor of a more direct and less convoluted system; the result is a version of crafting that is similar to the system in early closed beta, which allows players to use materials for both crafting and building, rather than choosing to use them only to craft or to build after refining those materials to a limited purpose. *Gathering Tools no longer require aspects to craft. Rather than relying on a RGN system of stats, players can upgrade them based on need. All gathering tools can gather all tiers of materials, but upgrading to the next tier of tool (pick, axe, etc) now results in a larger number of materials when gathering. Overview Unlike other games, any player can take up crafting at any time; you do not choose a limited crafting skill (e.g. armorer, alchemist, etc.), because anyone can craft anything, provided they are prepared to take the time to do so. Getting Started To get started with crafting you will need to gather materials and go back to a a crafting station (also commonly called crafting tables). *Ether Shards (a common component in most recipes) can be salvaged or you can mine them from Ancient Earth. *If you want to make tools, armor and weapons that can be salvaged, you will need to either engage in combat to get or find other players who love combat what will trade you these crafting essentials. :See the Gathering page for a summary of how most materials for crafting are obtained. When you are new in Landmark, the most useful crafting stations will be the Stone Forge and the Tinkerer's Workshop. All of the basic stations can be found at any leyline spire. Summary of Crafting Stations Crafting stations are the place you go when you are ready to craft. Every spire on every island has all of the basic crating tables you need to craft many items in the game. Basic Crafting Stations *Stone Forge: used for making most tools, metal ingots, and more *Tinkerer's Workshop: used to make utility items like portal shards, a limited number of props (to decorate your claim), the basic table to refine stone, wood, etc. *Alchemy Station to make potions like Bottled Moonlight (for seeing in caves) *Outfitter's Table to make various gear (rings, clothing) *Ether Stone - is a crafting station used for only for salvaging (making aspects and essences) and to craft extra ether shards. Advanced Crating Stations Rather than have several regular crafting stations that had to be crafted progressively, the current system opts for stations that conserve materials when you craft. You can learn more about these on the Refining Station page. Recipe Journal In order to help you remember what you need to gather or which sub-components must make before you craft, a recipe journal was added to Landmark. You can access the journal while you are anywhere in the world, away from crafting stations. As of Aug 2014 (closed beta) it can track only recipes from the basic crafting stations. You are not required to use this feature to craft, but it is highly useful. Two Ways to Open the Recipe Journal *The keyboard shortcut: press L''' *Or click the Landmark shield icon in the bottom left corner of your screen and choose Recipe Journal from the list of options that opens. Once the journal is open, you'll need to follow a few steps. For example, if you want to make a iron pick, you will then #Choose which basic crafting table's recipes you want to view. In the case of a pick, select the Stone Forge to open its recipe list. #You will then locate and click on Iron Pick in the recipe list. #Finally, you will click the Start Tracking button under the recipe (where the craft button normally resides). :Doing all of this will open the Gathering List in a small window on your screen. To close the gathering list, simply place your mouse over the item icon in the upper left corner of the list. Doing so will make a red X appear and you must click it to close the recipe. (Enlarge the image to the right and above this section) Tip: recipes for items that take sub-components, like smelted ore, will not automatically calculate the amount of ore needed; instead you must add the sub-component recipe to the gathering list. The Crafting Process Once you have the needed materials to craft items, the process itself is fairly simple. Depending on the complexity of the item, you may need to use more than one table to make sub-components. A sub-component is a combination of one or more materials that are transformed into a smaller crafting-only item first, before they can be used in a recipe. For example, Frosted Heartwood is made by combining 2 different materials at an Alchemy Station before it can be used as one component in a few complex recipes. You can either use the recipe journal (described above) to see if you have everything you need to start or you can check if you have what you need by looking at the crafting window itself. '''The Crafting Window The example image to the right shows the crafting window. You can click on the image to enlarge it to help you understand this description. The yellow box was added around key information used to explain the process. When you go to the crafting table, click on it to open the crafting interface. Each table has recipes on the left side of the window, with drop down arrows to expand the list for each category. In the example image, the Utility category has been expanded and the recipe for a Portal Shard has been selected. On the right hand side and near the center of the crafting window is information about the item you've selected; a description near the top will tell you what it does and a number right on the icon of the item tells you how many you will make if you have the necessary components. In the example image to the right, the icon is that of a Portal Shard and you can see the recipe will make one shard using the components listed in the recipe. Directly below is a visual list of each material or sub-component needed to craft the item you've selected. In the example image, the yellow box encloses the list. (When crafting in Landmark, you can also mouse over the small recipe component icons if you do not recognize them). The top number just below the visual list represents the number of each component you have and the bottom number the minimum you need to craft it. As long as the top number matches or exceeds the number, you simply click to create the item. *You can adjust the the quantity of an item you'd like to craft by clicking on the up/down arrows to the right of the Craft button if you have enough to make multiples. Clicking down will show the maximum you can make with what you currently have. Tip: When starting out it can be very helpful to track any sub-components you need even while at the crafting stations. This way you'll remember how many ingots, infused heartwood, etc. you need to make at another table first and you'll be certain you have enough when open the recipe craft the goal-item. Player Economy As of Aug 2014 (closed beta) Landmark does not have any interface for a crafting-related player economy, nor does it have currency yet. These systems will be added over time because commerce will be a strong factor in the thriving world of Landmark. Crafting will be at the core of its existence. Trading with Another Player In the meantime, players can can initiate a trade by: *Right clicking on the character while they are standing in front of you. *Clicking on the name of a friend in your Friend's list if they are standing in front of you. Doing so will open a window for the person with whom the you want to trade. In order to proceed, they must click "accept" on a dialogue box that will open in the bottom right corner of their screen. *You can also use a mailbox to mail items to other players. A mailbox can be found at every leyline spire or you can craft a mailbox for one or all of your claims. Since we are currently lacking in-game currency as of closed beta (Aug 2014), players tend to use copper as a way to tip or pay each other for items. Splitting Materials Stacks In some circumstances, you may want to move only of a portion of a harvested material to another place, like a chest or vault. You may also want to trade with another player or send resources by mail. In order to do any of the above, you must located the material in your inventory (personal/bag, chest, or vault) and then: #Place your mouse pointer over the material #Hold down your L mouse button and press the Shift key. "Drag" your mouse in a downward motion. Doing so will open a window for splitting up stacks #Type a number in the box in the center of the split window or use the small arrow to change the number #Drag the newly split stack to the location you'd like it to be (eg. a trade window, mail box item slot, vault) #Release the L mouse button to complete the split. The Future of Crafting *Salvaging was introduced in Dec 2014. As of Jan, 2015, no changes or adjustments have been made to this new system. Keep an eye on the Salvaging page for details. The Blueprint At any time, you can check the Blueprint on the forums to get a sense of what is planned and/or when it will (likely) be added or changed in Landmark. *The Blueprint (like a timeline) is updated by developer lead Dave "Smokejumper" Georgeson periodically, based on projections about how close the Landmark team is to finishing certain aspects of the game. (If the link above fails to work, search the forums for a newer version) *Bear in mind that just because something is on the Blueprint at a certain date, it is not guaranteed by the date listed, as issues with programming bugs can delay the process or speed it up. *Likewise, some planned systems (eg. combat) may be in the near future, but not yet on the Blueprint if a making a fair estimate of the delivery date is not yet possible. Related Topics If you're new to Landmark you may want to read about: *Tiers since many crafted items mention the term and it can be confusing to those who have not played other games like EverQuest or EverQuest 2. *Spire the main form of fast travel during closed beta. *Servers and Islands to learn how to choose where to go. *Salvaging was added in Dec. 2014 and is a now necessary aspect of the crafting system. Crafting Resources Below you'll find helpful resources created by members of the Landmark community to help you with crafting. Please note the "last updated" dates on these. Many are no longer relevant due to major changes on Dec. 17, 2014, but are being retained if those who made them udpate them again. *Landmark Recipe Spreadsheet (maintained by Jazabelle, last updated 2014/03/26) *"Shopping List" Spreadsheet (maintained by Lukas , last update 2014/02/08, includes burled wood conversion change) *Crafting and Gathering Guide (maintained by Cregor , last updated 2014/02/14, includes progression, recipes, props, and gathering list) *landmark.flame.org (maintained by Quicktiger. A database-driven work in progress to automate recording dynamic recipe data from Landmark players.) Beta Bugs *Technically, you can adjust the number of items you'd like to craft using a keyboard, instead of the up/down arrow to the right of the Craft button. To do so, use the numbers at the top of your keyboard; the crafting window does not recognize the zero (0) when using the Num Pad. Category:Crafting Recipes Category:Crafting Category:Guides